In my little shack
by yamiyuki-kitsune
Summary: this is the second part of the saviours. Kagome has Sesshomaru in her little shack she would live in and the mating ritual is getting close. What will happen how will it happen. R&R one-shot LEMON, beware for those under 15. I'm not picky


**AN:For those who have been waiting, you're about to get a treat. For those who are just getting here, it might be nice to read my other story. That's right this is the sequel to my first story 'The Saviours'. This is right after Kagome had chosen Sesshomaru for her mate(refer to other story). They have been staying at Kagome's shack that she would use when she wasn't helping villages. They've been there for a few days but nothing has happened.....yet Heehee. This will be a one-shot but we are far from over. Well better no keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy.**

_'I really enjoy having Sesshomaru here. It was awalys lonly here for me. Can't get off topic. So tonight.....tonight..... why can't I stay focused?'_

_'Because, young one, you've never none this before. Males are different for Females. They can mate prematurely and not get attached. I can tell this one has had his practise by his sent.'_

_'I don't want to hear that about my mate!!*Sigh* Suppose it can't be helped. I'll just have to do the ritual as it happens and not worry about it.'_

Kagome had been talking to her demon a lot lately and Sesshomaru could tell. She would space out and make faces like she was in a conversation. It made him chuckle and it also made him think. If she had to talk to her demon so much that meant that she didn't have someone to tell her about the demon ways. What happened to her family? Why was she by herself? these questions ran though his mind all day and made the day go by almost too quickly. By the time he realized what time it was he had to rush to get ready. He removed his clothes and made his way to the nearby hot spring. The hot water relaxed his muscles as he washed. He settled in the water and a familiar sent sorrowned him. He knew that sent of lavinder laced with sake anywhere. He followed it and saw his demon bride. She had stopped using the human cloak and showed her demon beauty to the world. Her raven hair reached passed her hips, she had black ears and a tail with silver tips. Her nails were claws, her eyes orbs of silver and black demon marks on her face, arms and legs. Anyone, even a human, would be proud of this true demon bride. He watched her bath for a while. He movements were slow and graceful and caused his member to react. He grabbed it out of shock and embarrassment, but it caused a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine. Kagome left and he decided against pleasuring himself when he would have the real thing soon. He had to wait a while to calm down before he could go inside again. Kagome was in the kitchen, her hair was down and still a little wet and she was wearing a thin, short blue and red kimono. He escaped to his room before he jumped on her. Once he was dressed the aroma of food called him to the table. He sat and watched her finish. He loved her cooking almost as much as he loved her. Tonight she made a large special dinner for them. They had spicy beef curry, fried rice, sushi, grilled vegetables and a hug bole of rice. They didn't eat very much and plus, Sesshomaru wanted dessert. She put the remaining food away. He couldn't stop his self from looking at her tight ass as she bent over to get the containers. His skin prickled and his member reacted again. He figured her had waited long enough and he got up as Kagome put away the last of the food. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her sent. She smiled, put her hands on his arms and leaned into him. She took a sharp breath ans Sesshomaru chuckled as her gridded his member against her. Kagome swayed her hips and giggled as a purr/growl creeping from his throat. He grabbed her wrists, turned her around and pinned her to the counter.

"It's not very nice to tease." he growled playfully.

"Same goes to you." her eyes flicked to his crouch then back to his face smiling.

"I think I've waited long enough." he flung her over his shoulder and walked to the room.

Every time Kagome tried to get free he would smack her ass and she would giggle then wriggle some more. When they got to the room he dropped her on the bed and watched her rub her sore cheeks. When she looked up at him her eyes gave him a challenge and he took the bait. He climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head with one hand and kissed her deeply. She fought just as badly for dominance but he got it in the end. His lips slid to her neck and her legs raised to meet his hips. He nibbled and bit along her jaw bone causing her to giggle. They met eyes again and the war had begun.

**_**LEMON STARTS**_**

He tore off her kimono exposing her shapely body. He stopped for a moment to take in her perfectly shaped curves but remembered his plan. He gripped one of her large creamy breast

causing her to gasp at his roughness and he grabbed the other one weighing them in his hands. He took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth and massaged the other making a

light moan come from her chest. He switched sides and Kagome's head turned to the side and she moaned again. He smirked, bit her nipple and grounded his member against her

womanhood causing Kagome to gasp and grip his hair. He took her mouth again and placed his hand on her wet paties rubbbung her through them. She wrapped her arms around his

neck and pushed her hips into his hand. He looked in her eyes and saw they were full of lust and passion for him. He groaned at the sight and started to kiss down her body. Once he

reached her thighs her sat up and removed his kimono. Kagome gasped at how hard and large he was.

"You like what you see?" he smerked striking a slight pose.

Kagome blushed and pulled off her panties reveling a small patch of curly hair and glistening lips. Sesshomaru growled and began to push her down but she pushed back and kissed him deeply.

"You ready for this?" she asked smiling.

"Ready for what?" he asked a little short on breath.

She smiled and turned around and griped his member gently and licked the tip and he groaned. His took him little by little but couldn't take him all even if she deep throated him. He

couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hips and moved her to were she was vertical with him. He licked her from top to bottom slowly, savoring her juices. Kagome moaned through

his member letting it vibrate through her body making a shiver run down Sesshomaru's spine. Kagome twisted her head as she moved and Sesshomaru slid his fingers inside of her wet

heat. They moaned and groaned as they got closer to they're climax. Kagome whined and arched her back as she reached her limit. Sesshomaru grunted as he climaxed and licked

Kagome clean. She drank him whole and rolled over onto her back hovering in her ecstasy. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome deeply tasting they're joined juices. Sesshomaru rubbed her lips

and found she was wet already. He parted her legs with his knees and postioned hisself. He looked at her for the ok and she nodded. He took her mouth as he entered her so she

wouldn't scream, he reached her barrier and trusted to break it. When he was fully in her he wiped the tear for her cheek and waited for her to get used to him. She finally smiled and

wriggled and Sesshomaru pulled out and back in slowly. It took everything he had not to fuck the brains out of her, but she wasn't just any other wench. He wouldn't hurt her, not her.

Soon her moans were of pure pleasure and she began to meet his thrusts. He picked up the pace and he groaned on how tight and wet she was. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and

began to whine inbetween her moans.

"Ses...sessho...I ya."Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru picked up his pace to hear more of her noises. She clung herself to him to give them better penetration. Sesshomaru pealed her from her and fliped her over never pulling

out. Kagome practicly screamed at the deep penetration she was getting from him and he growled as he gripped her hips.

"Sessho-ma...ahhh!" Kagome screamed ever so close to her climax.

"Say it. Say my name." he growled in her ear slowing down slightly.

"FUCK ME SESSHOMARU!!!!!"

He picked his pace up to an impossible pace for humans and she screamed her absolute pleasure he was giving her. She gasped and let out a loud moan as she climaxed and he

fallowed soon after they bit each others necks drinking deep. Sesshomaru licked her wound and waited for her to finish. Once she took her last drink she looked at him with lazy eyes.

**_**LEMON END**_**

He smiled, pulled the blankets over them and layed next to her. He kissed her gently and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"That was the best I've ever had." he breathed.

"Really, that's saying."she giggled.

"So what now?" he leaned on his elbow looking at her dim glowing eyes.

"Well, now you have to meet my parents." she smiled shyly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Kagome kissed him and used him chest as a pillow.

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Yes, yes, there is still much more. To find out what happens you have to read it, so check every once in a while to see if I've gotten it written. Other then that I think I'm improving on my lemons**. **I've been researching, heehee XP. Plz R&R, I love it when I get them. It makes me feel special. If you have read any of my other stories, yes I am a vampire. I love the taste of blood and don't get sick, I'm a sex addict and I live in North western Washington and I love it. If you're thinking I read too much Twilight, don't. I haven't read any of it, so don't say it. I'll fix it soon. Again Plz R&R. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


End file.
